Episode 8342 (19th December 2018)
Maya snaps at Jacob when their secret nearly comes out, whilst Amelia gets upset that nobody believes her over the accident. Plot Ellis tells Jacob that he's the new hockey coach. He texts Maya and makes a swift exit when she walks in. Kerry struggles to find a flat that will suit the family. Dan is informed that PC Swirling will be arriving soon. Maya helps out Leyla as she and Tracy are struggling to make good healthy pizza bases. Maya informs Leyla that she used to work in a takeaway and Liam was into clean eating. Faith teases Eric about last night. Harriet manages to convince Doug to join the choir and Eric suggests Rodney does too. Rodney tells Eric and Faith that they're his new family so Eric puts the three of them down for the choir. Tracy and Leyla are very impressed with Maya's pizzas. Maya complains about her flatmate and Leyla suggests she moves in, but Tracy doesn't think Maya will want to stay with David's exes. Swirling informs the Spencers that there's been developments in the case and Daz gets worried. Jacob gets annoyed at David's teasing. Swirling thinks Amelia is being intimidated and thinks she knows more than she's letting on, despite Dan and Daz's insistence. Kerry thinks Amelia is a different girl since Ali's death. Ellis confronts Jacob about his mood and gets him to open up about his problems. Ellis tells Jacob he can talk to him and he can keep it secret. Ellis gives him some good advice but doesn't understand what Jacob's telling him. Eric lets Faith in on his plan to get out of choir practice however Faith tells him that she won't let Harriet down. David tells Leyla that he doesn't want Maya to move in, and regardless, Leyla offers Maya the room. Maya accepts her offer. Maya gets uncomfortable when Ellis tells David that Jacob has an older woman. Harriet mistakes someone else for Dawn. Eric and Faith disagree over whether they should throw Rodney out so close to Christmas. Maya tries to get rid of David's suspicions about Jacob's older woman. Amelia confronts Kerry over what she said. She gets upset when she doesn't think the family believe her. She tells Dan and Kerry that she hates them. Maya meets up with Jacob and snaps, and Jacob is shocked to learn Ellis betrayed his confidence. Maya tells Jacob that this is the last time they see each other on his own. She tells Jacob he's just like every other stupid needy little boy and tells him to leave her alone and keep his mouth shut before walking off. Cast Regular cast *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Leyla Harding - Roxy Shahidi *Jacob Gallagher - Joe-Warren Plant *Ellis Chapman - Asan N'Jie *Maya Stepney - Louisa Clein *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Amelia Spencer - Daisy Campbell *Daz Spencer - Mark Jordon *Dan Spencer - Liam Fox *Faith Dingle - Sally Dexter *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Harriet Finch - Katherine Dow Blyton *Doug Potts - Duncan Preston *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower *Tracy Metcalfe - Amy Walsh Guest cast *PC Swirling - Andy Moore Locations *David's Shop - Shop floor *Dale Head - Living room, stairway *Café Main Street - Interior *Tug Ghyll - Living room/kitchen *Farrers Barn - Living room, kitchen *Unknown recreation ground - Changing rooms *The Grange B&B - Office *The Woolpack - Bar *St. Mary's Church - Nave/altar *Gerry Roberts Memorial Garden - Front bench Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2018 episodes